nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeMansRacer/Welcome to 2014!
Welcome to 2014! As you all may have noticed, it's now 2014, and that's a big deal around these parts. So, it's time for our annual review of the wiki and the chance for all users to give suggests of what should be done by 2015. Width Wikia's new Project Darwin update has made our content span a much, much wider scope. I'd like to say for everyone editing to please take into account these changes as all users will have a different page width. Those with higher resolution displays will see a greater page span compared to those with lower resolution displays. 'Text' If you're making a lengthy edit, please use the Current Width, Minimum Width and Maximum Width options with the preview window before finalising your edit. This will make sure that no-one gets a wall of text or various short sentences spaced too far a part. 'Galleries' Are you editing a gallery? Feel free to remove the columns="4" snippet from the image gallery syntax. This was put in place to keep a consistent number of images across each line for all car pages. Problem is that now any user running on a higher resolution will see a half page gallery at the bottom of each car article. 'Templates' Most templates have been created to use as much space as possible within a confined space. These templates are few and far between but have been specially crafted in comparison to many other examples. Leaving a message on that templates talk page will suffice and allow any admin to make necessary alterations. Images and Videos The amount of content has increased over the past few months, what with the release of Rivals and updated content as well, but many new users are failing to take note of our Manual of Style. 'The Manual of Style?' The Manual of Style is a short set of rules as well as guidelines meant to keep content consistent, high quality and above all - user generated! Sometimes the usage of developer released images and older screen captures are required but not to any form of extreme. 'Images' Uploaded images that show HUD elements, contain watermarks, are of a very low resolution or don't match an aspect ratio are rarely accepted. File naming is a big deal as an incorrectly named file may be overlooked or duplicated when created articles or may not be searchable with the image search feature. 'Videos' Videos are accepted for articles, even those outside of the typical trailers and developer interviews. Tracks as well as cinematics are accepted but typical commentated Let's Plays, "reviews" and montages are not allowed. Vehicles This wiki has an extensive collection of vehicle pages that have been created since its creation. 2013 and 2012 have been the only years that a set style, content target and editing requirements for these pages to be applied. As a result, some pages may be lacking content compared to many of the other pages or contain content that could be insufficient compared to the rest of the article. 'Performance' Vehicle performance is the biggest part of an article that concerns a car, an SUV, a truck or a race car. Comparing a car directly to another car but adding "but worse" or "but better" is not useful to anyone, anywhere or at any point of time; Need for Speed isn't Top Trumps. Here's a guide on how to go about writing a better performance section - User blog:LeMansRacer/Article Editing - Reviewing a Car. 'Gallery' Going back to the Manual of Style concerning images, user created cars are not to be featured on a car article page, they can be featured on a user's own user page but only as long as they are aptly named; see the Manual of Style. 'Infobox' The vehicle infobox is either the exact or best researched specifications of the vehicle highlighted in the game that the vehicle has appeared in. For example, the performance specifications given for the 2001 BMW M3 GTR (Race) are for the 2001 ALMS BMW M3 GTR and not the 2003 Schnitzer Motorsport GTR or any other M3 GTR's developed by other private teams. Category:Blog posts